El ladrón de sueños
by chokomagedon
Summary: En el mundo existen personas que, consciente o inconscientemente, pueden robarnos un sueño. ¿Cuál es el destino de aquellos que carecen de fuerza suficiente para reclamarlos de vuelta? Mello/Matt.


Este es un fanfic que escribí para la antología _40 Seconds_. Como ya pasaron algunos años y, según tengo entendido, la antología ya no está más disponible para comprarse y además la versión que publiqué era en inglés, supongo que no hago daño a nadie con subirla acá ahora. La imagen que usé para este fic es una ilustración hecha por Azul para la misma antología.

Uff... el tiempo pasa muy rápido.**  
**

* * *

**El ladrón de sueños**

Había oído aquel lamento como quien oye extrañas voces susurrando en la mente. Quizás, pensaba, de la misma manera en que las cosas abandonaban sus formas y texturas una vez tragadas por las penumbras de la habitación contigua y parecían, por tanto, perder todo contacto con su mundo real y tangible, el sonido que, entremezclado con el repiqueteo de la lluvia y las risas juveniles, acababa de alcanzar sus finos sentidos, perteneciera a otros universos, a otras habitaciones más lóbregas. No había tenido especial intención de ignorarlo. En realidad, no había tenido especial intención de hacer nada.

No fue así la segunda vez. Había dado ya unos tres o cuatro acelerados pasos, cuando el mismo fenómeno tuvo lugar. Más o menos duradero, más o menos clamoroso, más o menos agudo. Mitad tentado por la curiosidad, mitad deseoso de obtener una excusa original para escaparse de la próxima clase, se alejó del calor de la luz y entró. O salió. Afuera, las nubes se agolpaban unas sobre otras y vomitaban lo que parecían ser mares de plomo líquido desde sus entrañas. Un niño era testigo de tal suceso desde la habitación en penumbras. Sollozaba.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber con cierta brusquedad. El niño se estremeció un poco ante la inesperada presencia, aunque no se giró.

—Miro la lluvia.

Frunció el ceño ante una respuesta tan obvia pero a su vez tan poco reprochable. Mientras se acercaba, lentamente, le dio la sensación de que los contornos de sus manos y del resto de su cuerpo y atavíos se borraban, vencidos al fin por la falta de luminosidad que los precisara. Ahora pertenecía a esa habitación y a sus reglas y caprichos.

—¿Y eso te divierte?

—No mucho en realidad.

Un súbito relámpago acababa de revelar una cabeza encorvada entre dos hombros menudos, la cual fue adornada fugazmente por algunos reflejos cobrizos que se opacaron apenas todo volvió a su apacible negrura.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

—No.

—¿A la oscuridad?

—Tampoco.

Suspiró.

—¿Estás triste?

—Sí.

El niño permaneció inmóvil, observando la tormenta a través de los vidrios semiempañados. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la parte del rostro que sobresalía entre los mechones de cabello colorado, descubrió algunas lágrimas que se escurrían por el tabique de su nariz hasta alcanzar a estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¿Te han dado una golpiza o dicho algo feo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos del niño, de un color indefinible, inundados de oscuridad, apartaron su atención de la ventana y se dejaron perder en algún punto cercano. Ahora era posible ver su rostro casi por completo e identificarlo entre los de los demás niños que vivían en el orfanato. Definitivamente asistían a la misma clase, aunque raras veces habían intercambiado palabra.

—Alguien tiene lo que yo quisiera tener. Algo por lo que me he esforzado muchísimo. Y ese alguien lo ha obtenido casi sin esfuerzo. Creo que ni siquiera lo aprecia lo suficiente. Nadie se ha enterado de lo mucho que deseo aquello, y cuánto esmero he puesto. Sé que suena exagerado, pero es... es como si me hubiesen robado un sueño.

Durante algunos instantes, el sonido de la lluvia pasó a primer plano y ocupó el lugar donde antes había estado la voz quebrada del niño. Sin embargo, no persistió demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, no sé qué tan exagerado suene para ti. Tú también has sido víctima de un ladrón de sueños, ¿no es así?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Esta tomó la forma de un puñetazo estrellándose en la mejilla sonrosada del niño que ahora guardaba silencio. No existían más sollozos. Las lágrimas fueron pronto reemplazadas por un hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba en dirección a su boca pequeña.

—Cobarde... —le espetó, respirando pesadamente y apretando ambos puños—. No serás nada si te quedas aquí llorando como un bebé. No serás nada si no lo enfrentas y lo haces pedazos de ser necesario para recuperar tu sueño. No serás nada. ¡Cobarde!

—Pero... —replicó el niño con toda calma— yo no puedo hacer eso.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —gritó—. ¿Es que eres idiota?

—Es que... el ladrón de mi sueño es alguien a quien yo aprecio.

—¿Alguien... a quien aprecias?

—Sí.

—Y... ¿no le odias?

—A veces. Pero todo lo que me queda por hacer es sonreír, aunque ocasionalmente se me escapen algunas lágrimas.

De pronto se encontraron juntos, en silencio, melancólicos y desdibujados. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y luego se dirigieron hacia el exterior y su hostilidad. Poco a poco, la tormenta amainaba.

—Soy Mello —se presentó y estiró la mano con la intención de estrechar la suya. Tal vez porque no le quedara nada más que hacer, el niño sonrió, vertiendo tras la contracción de los músculos faciales un último par de lágrimas.

—Y yo Matt.

* * *

Matt se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el cuerpo relajado pero los pensamientos agitando cada una de sus células. A través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto se asomaba la luz crepuscular. Las sombras se alargaban a su alrededor, amenazando, nuevamente, con desintegrarlo. Pero, especialmente en ese momento, necesitaba quedarse en el mundo real y tangible.

Sobre la mesita de luz reposaban un paquete de cigarrillos, un revólver y algunas bombas de humo. Matt los observó con cierta apatía por un rato, hasta que se hizo la hora de partir.

—Puede que, como ya me han robado mi sueño tiempo atrás, ahora yo no sería nada sin Mello —se dijo con seriedad, y luego abandonó la habitación y su creciente oscuridad para nunca regresar.

**Fin**


End file.
